Noches de sangre
by kiseta14
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando un hambriento vampiro y una frágil humana se reencuentran?


Esta historia (la segunda que dejo aquí) habla sobre mi y la persona de la que estoy enamorada, desde mi punto de vista. Espero que os guste. Si la veis en un foro llamado naruto spain posteado por la usuaria kisa_soma, soy yo. Dejad reviews plis!!!

******************

_Noches de sangre, aquelarres de lujuria, embriagadoras sensaciones... Oh, tú, señor de amor y lujuria, hombre de mis sueños, llévame de nuevo, piérdeme con tus besos, deléitame con el suave roce de tu piel... _

El crepúsculo hace brillar las sucias ventanas de la vieja casa frente a mí. Alrededor solo hay vegetación salvaje y maleza que crece a sus anchas arañando mi piel al pasar. No hay ningún canto de ruiseñor desde los árboles, ni ratas corriendo por la alfombra de hojas secas que cubre el suelo. Un lugar aislado, solitario y sin vida, donde no se pudiese herir a nadie. Justo donde irías tú.

Camino hacia la deteriorada puerta y entro sin llamar, pues es innecesario, ya que conoces mi presencia aquí. Mientras espero a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad, noto un olor de carne podrida y putrefacta. Me acerco al lugar de donde viene el olor tapándome la nariz y distingo varios ciervos muertos apilados de cualquier manera en la esquina más alejada de la escalera. Me arrodillo al lado del montículo para examinarlos mejor. Tanteo el cuello de unos de los animales y noto unas extrañas mordeduras de colmillo, aunque no hay sangre en ningún lugar. Me levanto, apartando la vista de la macabra escena. Dirijo mi mirada la polvorienta escalera; parece que se vaya a desmoronar con un solo movimiento, pero decido arriesgarme. Poco a poco asciendo al segundo piso y advierto que solo hay una única puerta al final del corredor. Camino hacia esta y abro, pasando el último obstáculo que me impide verte…

La luz del crepúsculo me ciega por unos momentos. Al fin me acostumbro y hecho un vistazo. Ahí estás, sentado en el polvoriento suelo, mirando hacia la ventana. No has cambiado nada; Tu largo cabello negro cayendo por tu espalda en rizos, tu pálida piel que al contacto de la luz parece brillar… Todo igual que el día en que te marchaste de mi lado. El dolor me oprime el pecho unos segundos. Intento volver a respirar con normalidad e inhalar el aire suficiente para hablar, pero te adelantas.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

- ¿Por qué preguntas conociendo la respuesta?- Una fugaz sonrisa cruza tu rostro. Decido aproximarme, pero al dar un paso adelante te estremeces bruscamente y empiezas a temblar.

- Sabes que soy peligroso, así que no te acerques más si quieres seguir viva.

Hago caso omiso a tus palabras y me arrodillo frente a ti. No dejas de temblar, intentando controlar tus impulsos para no alimentarte con mi sangre. Acerco una mano cautelosamente. La agarras delicadamente y la acercas a tus labios, rozando mis dedos con tu boca lentamente. Echaba tanto de menos esa sensación… Pero la apartas, y te acurrucas contra la pared. Me acerco de nuevo y poco a poco consigo arrullarme entre tus brazos. Abrazada a ti, cierro los ojos y hundo mi rostro en tu pecho. Me aprietas un poco más contra tu cuerpo, y aunque tengo frío no me importa. Quisiera estar siempre así, los dos unidos, por toda la eternidad...

- Quiero pedirte algo.- Digo mientras te miro a los ojos.

- Dime.

- Quiero que me conviertas.- Mis palabras resuenan por toda la habitación.

- ¿...qué?

- Me has escuchado perfectamente.

- ¿Para eso vienes? ¿Para pedirme que te transforme en lo que soy yo?

¿Eso quieres, convertirte en un monstruo? No, no lo pienso hacer.- Vuelves a intentar marcharte, pero te lo impido abrazándome a ti.

- Escúchame, por favor...

- No, escúchame tú. No pienso ser yo el que te impida tener una vida normal en un lugar normal siendo una persona normal. No quiero que tengas que dejar todo atrás, como tuve que hacer yo.

- ¿¡Pero es que no lo entiendes!?- Grito con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Tú lo eres todo, desde que te marchaste nada tiene sentido, nada. Por favor, no me dejes sola de nuevo... No quiero que volver a pasar aquello...

_Me besas de forma algo brusca, poseyendo mis labios impulsivamente, mientras nos dirigimos sofá. Me agarras de la cintura y me haces tumbarme junto a ti. Sin soltarme, me atraes a ti y acaricias mi espalda con un lento y suave movimiento. Besas mi cuello lujuriosamente, mordiendo mi piel y saboreando mi sangre. Pero este beso... esconde algo más, como si fuese... ¿una despedida? Separas tus labios de los míos, y con la voz impregnada de dolor, dices las palabras que menos deseaba escuchar._

_- Adiós. Siempre te amaré, niña de mis ojos.- Donde antes había unos bellos ojos azules ya no queda nada... Comprendo lo que significa todo: El beso, el dolor, el adiós... Aquello que vivimos juntos, todos esos momentos de felicidad... Nuestro primer beso, esa noche junto a ti... Mi corazón lastimado en apenas segundos... Solo puedo llorar, perdida en la oscuridad... _

Siento fallar mis rodillas y caigo al suelo. No, debo levantarme, no puedo dejarte ir de nuevo...

-No, te lo suplico, no te marches...

Veo como caminas hacia la puerta.

-¡No soy feliz! ¡Si tu no estás no sé vivir!- Grito de nuevo. Dolorida, miro el suelo. No puedo soportar tanta oscuridad sin ti... Siento tus brazos rodeándome y oprimiéndome contra tu cuerpo. Me duelen los ojos, pero puedo ver en los tuyos la admisión de mi deseo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Como nunca.- Te digo al oído, entre sollozos, pero esta vez de alegría.

- Sabes que estoy hambriento, y no estoy seguro de poder controlarme si te muerdo...

- Tranquilo, toda irá bien.

- Si, ¿Pero y si al morderte absorbo tu sangre en vez de dejar que te conviertas? entonces a no habrá vuelta atrás. No quiero ser yo el que provoque tu muerte...

- Confío en ti, mi amor-. Digo, derrocando tu muro de contras a mi deseo. Cierras los ojos, y suspirando, Aproximas tus colmillos a mi cuello.

- Espera, no tan deprisa...

- ¿Qué pa- Callo tus labios con los míos en un beso. Era algo que hacía tanto que no sentía, pero que recordaba como si nuestro primer beso hubiese finalizado solo unos segundos antes. Vas pasando tus labios de mi boca a la comisura, a la mandíbula, al cuello, y finalmente al comienzo de mis hombros. Besas suavemente mi piel, y segundos después siento como desgarras mi piel, haciendo brotar la sangre. Rápidamente apartas los colmillos de la herida. Siento que me acurrucas entre tus brazos y me arropas con una manta poco antes de caer desmayada por el dolor...

_Noches de sangre, aquelarres de lujuria, embriagadoras sensaciones... Oh, tú, señor de amor y lujuria, hombre de mis sueños, llévame de nuevo, piérdeme con tus besos, deléitame con el suave roce de tu piel... _


End file.
